When the Spartan's Away
by NightKrawler88
Summary: (ONE SHOT) Pyrrha goes off to find Jaune after not seeing him since the Forever Fall's Ursa encounter. Nora has something she needs to get off of her chest. How well will it go?


_Okay, so for clarity, this chapter is taking place towards the end of Forever Falls Pt.2. With a little thinking I'm sure you guys will realize exactly what time event takes place that leaves a little space for this to take place during canon :P Enjoy . . . also, I plan on hopefully doing more Ren-shots . . . since well . . . Yeah. _

_**When The Spartan's Away.**_

"How do I get myself into these messes?"

I sigh, reaching my right hand up to my forehead to wipe away a few beads of sweat that form just below my hairline. It's hot in here, getting to the point where I feel that I may begin to melt should I remain in this compact space any longer. Unfortunately there is no way out until I finish the task at hand, and right now that task is a simple waiting game. A desperate waiting game while beads of sweat forms all over my body until my outfit starts to cling to my flesh.

Over my shoulder I can hear a raising sizzling that becomes more constant and radiates within my ears. The hissing sound brings me back to the memories of initiation. To be more specific, it reminds me of the unintentional warning a King Taijitu gives off. The hot steam that surrounds my body becomes too much to handle, causing me to discard my tailcoat and toss it across the room to land on a chair.

I return my attention in front of me to a large, metal pan sitting in front of me, counting off the seconds in my head until I hit zero. On cue, an open palm shielded by aura drops onto the rubber handle, sending four soft, buttermilk breakfast discs flying over my head to land perfectly with one on top of the other on an appropriately set plastic plate.

With one of my two objectives down, I return my gaze ahead of me to the earlier sizzling: 12 crispy strips of bacon with the final bits of fat burning off and sinking into the small trenches of the specially ridged pan meant to separate the greasy fat from the rest of the food. I reach out to lower the heat on the stove, the fat being burned away until it grows close to a silence I very much welcome. I reach out for a plate sitting next to the that one the pancakes are stacked on top of. With the plate in my left hand I reach out for a nearby spatula with my right, quickly scooping up the 12 pork strips to slip them all onto the plate in one go. I place the plate next to the pancakes and cover both with a plastic cover to keep them warm while I make another batch to double the amount before taking both plates in hand and make my leave.

Thanks to Nora's constant desire for pancakes, Jaune took it upon himself to request a small quarters to use as a cooking area to avoid burning down the room should Nora attempt to make anything herself. The logical debate from Jaune made Professor Ozpin more than willing to point out a small quarters that can be used to cook, with the exception that Nora not be allowed to step foot inside.

The small kitchen is actually meant for upperclassman, however with a small compromise of me being the only one allowed in, it became rather easy to sate Nora's pancake hunger. Before leaving the room I toss my green tailcoat over my shoulder and make my way out of the small kitchen with a plate carefully balanced on each hand. From here to the room is not a far trip, precisely one flight of stairs down, and a trip to the other wing of the large dormitorium and I will be back; a trip that takes approximately one minute and thirty seconds.

Upon reaching the door I lift my left foot, tapping it to the door as my way of knocking. The door is quickly opened by Pyrrha who has a look of elation, but then falls to depression when she sees it is me. Jaune has been fraternizing with Cardin a large amount, and the recent trip to Forever Falls earlier today was no different, although Pyrrha seemed a bit more pleased afterwards despite us not having our team leader with us for the assignment. It would have been a large help to have someone to keep Nora from eating the tree sap.

"I understand you are depressed about Jaune, Pyrrha but denying it as a simple worry for your team leader is far beyond what you're displaying." I comment as she steps aside so I can enter, however she chooses to ignore my comment with silence.

"Pancakes! Finally!" Nora shouts, lowering her headphones and sliding off of her bed to help me with the two plates to separate them for everyone. I give a shake of my head at how quick she is to help with food, and take a moment to admire her favorite 'Boop' shirt she wears very often when unwinding within the team's room.

"I'll be right back you two . . . I'm going to get a breath of air." Pyrrha whispers and starts to close the door not so soon after.

"Tell Jaune Ren made pancakes! That should bring him back." Nora calls out, already knowing what Pyrrha's true intentions are. She is going to find Jaune, although she may already know where he is and simply wants to see how the blonde leader is doing.

"Ren, did you bring syrup?" Nora asks, bringing her attention back to me while the door is still closing.

"You ate all the syrup AGAIN Nora!?" I ask in surprise, several giggles occurring at the door before it is finally closed, leaving me and Nora to get four disposable plates from a batch we keep stored for splitting meals for occasions such as now.

"You think there's anything special going on between those two?" Nora asks, although her and I have had this discussion briefly a few times.

"Possibly, Nora . . . only time will tell for sure." I answer, setting the four plates together on a night stand with the two covered plates, then sitting myself on my bed to wait for Pyrrha, and hopefully Jaune to come back soon.

". . . And us?"

The surprise question makes me snap my head from my bed to look at Nora who is sitting on hers with one of her comics in hand, although it is closed and her eyes are focused on me. I can spot a soft blush on her cheeks when I look at her, eventually leading to me being the one to look away.

"Nora . . . we discussed this before coming here. I want you and I to focus on graduating first." I revert my gaze to her just in time to see her nod, but with a not so approving look in her turquoise eyes.

"I know . . ." She whispers, putting on her headphones and hiding her face inside her comic. Nora is the last person to go quiet during a conversation and while I cherish silence, I can't feel at peace with that silence when Nora is not even ten feet away from me.

"Nora." I call out, and I should know better than to do that considering her headphones are on.

"Nora." I call once more, this time slightly louder but I get the same result.

Instead of going for a third I stand up and walk over towards her bed, seating myself at the edge to her left which immediately gets her attention from the shift in the mattress. She lowers her comic to her lap followed by lowering her headphones to her neck and shoulders.

"Yes, Ren?" she asks with a sweetness in her words, possibly from all the syrup she managed to digest recently along with tree sap.

"What's wrong, Nora? You're the very last person to silence yourself." Obviously I know the answer, but I'd prefer Nora to vocalize herself. It's better if these things are said out loud as opposed to being lead through assumption.

"Ren . . . We've known each other how long?" Her question comes as a shock since she boasts about us knowing each other since our childhood. To be quite honest, neither of us know for sure how long it has been since the days soon began to mesh together and before either of us knew it, we were on our way to Beacon Academy.

"Too long to recall, Nora." I answer, that being a small inside joke of an answer between the two of us to cover up for the fact neither of us are not too sure. My answer must have brought forth a small case of nostalgia from Nora since a smile coats her face, and a sharp exhale can be heard from her nostrils to accompany her momentary giggle.

"That's kind of the point, Ren. We've known each other for sooOOOoo long, but . . ."

"But? Get it off your chest, Nora." I reach out to place my hand on hers which is resting on her lap, and more specifically, on her comic.

"I mean . . . I know we've been like . . . together through our childhood . . . but I want us to be _together_ together. Not just together physically. Not that I don't enjoy being together with you! It's just . . . well, it would be really rea~~~~lly awesome to say we're 'together' and mean it in the other way. Not just that we're in the same room or on the same team sort of 'together'.

I listen to every syllable she has to say as I always do. While Nora is a very optimistic person, my words to her sometimes establish in the wrong sense, forcing me to take a more cautious approach in delicate situations like this.

"Nora, if you could explain the full on appeal of the minor formality I would appreciate it. What entrances you about the thought of being able to say we're 'together' in the method you mean?" As I ask I move to sit next to her with my back to the wall in the same position she has adapted. My movement makes her scoot over to give me room to sit while also discarding her comic to her right while I sit at her left.

"It just . . . makes it easier to do things. Like, if you were - well, technically you are - a kickass grim fighter . . . Having the title of a Huntsman makes it way easier to fight grim, doesn't it?"

"It does. The title has its value and brings a strong sense of pride and accomplishment as opposed to someone of equal ability, yet doesn't have the same physical 'plaque' so to speak." I nod while I speak, showing my full agreement to her statement, and starting to tie in my own answer to the comparison she just attempted to make. "But . . . what does that have to do with 'making it easier to do things' as you said earlier?"

Nora sighs, her sweet turquoise gaze breaking from my magenta stare once more. I am not sure if she is trying to think of a method of explaining, or is simply giving up on the discussion, but either way I need to continue to hopefully coax out the answers I am searching for.

"Nora."

I whisper, and her head lifts to allow her eyes to meet mine. At the same time I turn my head, exposing the left side of my face to her just far enough to show her something.

"Did you forget about this pink streak? You did it after all, as a sign that we'll always be together, even when we are apart. I hope you realize that the dye you used that day washed out the moment I showered." As I speak I face forward, but her eyes stay glued to me based on what I can tell through my peripheral vision. "I went out that same day and purchased a much stronger dye and have been re-dying my streak every 2-4 weeks to make sure it remains this color as you intended. To me, this streak is much more than a fashion accessory. It's my 'plaque' Nora."

While my answer is very abstract, and my last statement indirect, I know Nora is a smart girl and can hopefully piece that together.

"It's even worth those comments Cardin makes?" She asks with more depression than happiness.

"Nora, if Cardin's worthless words bothered me . . . I would not hesitate to let you break his leg; actually, that is a lie. Last thing I want is for you to get kicked out of Beacon." My answer brings a smile to her lips. "So, let me ask again, Nora: what does a title have to do with 'making things easier to do'?"

"Ren, it's not that easy to explain with words." Nora answers almost immediately.

"Could you try explaining it anyway?" I look at her with a focused but relaxed gaze that meets her eyes. Our exchange in stares lasts much longer than one would deem normal, and Nora is the one to break the ongoing streak.

"You asked me to, Ren." Nora says, and before I can object I see her roll onto her side, closing the gap between us.

"Wait, what?"

My confusion is answered with Nora's soft, pink lips pressing to mine, leaving my body stiff, and eyes wide in complete surprise to her kiss. The kiss itself is not long, although it is long enough to make me forget what lead up to such a thing. Locked in my mind is the feeling of Nora's lips to mine, and the twinkle in her eyes just before she closed them after contact was made.

"It makes it easier to do that . . ." Nora whispers, turning her head away when the kiss finally breaks. That was by all means my first kiss, and while I wished it to have been in a little more romantic and calculated situation, at least it was with the person I wanted it to be with.

"Nora . . . I hope you know that was my first kiss." I comment flatly. I close my eyes and take a slow, deep inhale through my nostrils, then let it out through my lips, the sound coming off more as a sigh than an exhale.

"Sorry, Ren . . ." Nora answers, hanging her head low. I don't doubt that Nora believes the situation has set her far back, but it is quite the opposite. I leave her in that position for a few seconds, moving when I feel I left her in an unexpectant state before I turn her head and give her a kiss of my own, although it is shorter than the first, but the contact is much cleaner since I catch her at a better angle than she caught me in.

"And that is my second . . . There were no problems with doing that, were there?" I ask, earning a shake in her head and instantly having the hyper girl lay her head on my chest and hug my waist.

"So . . . Does this mean~?" She sings out with expectancy, but just before I can answer a familiar pair of voices are heard outside the door. Nora is quick to move away from me, giving me ample time to get up and begin to distribute the covered food while Pyrrha and Jaune fight to get the door open and walk in with broad smiles on their faces.

"The pancakes lured him in, didn't they?" Nora grins and a faint chuckle from Jaune could be heard.

"It worked wonders, Nora. Thank you for the advice. Sorry for leaving you two alone." Pyrrha says, sitting down on her bed with Jaune while I work on getting the pancakes and bacon onto each plate.

"Not a problem, Pyrrha. Someone has to stay with the Queen of the Castle." I say, looking at Nora out the corner of my eye to see she is looking at me with a bright smile. I never answered her question, but with the look on her face it seems I may not need to. Actions speak louder than words, and I think all that needed to be said was done.

As I get two plates served, I quickly give them to Pyrrha and Jaune, going back for the last plate and stacking the rest of the food onto it, deciding Nora and I could share no problem. I walk over to Nora's bed, sitting down next to her with the plate in my hand. Just before she goes to grab the first pancake I see her hand going towards my head, and I watch intently out the corner of my eye when an extended index finger makes contact with my forehead.

"Boop~"

That's Nora for you . . . but with her at my side, all there is to do is to _**keep moving forward.**_


End file.
